


Lifetimes

by plistetskyy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Classical Music, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Yuri!!! on Ice Fusion, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Classical Music, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Heartbreaking, Inspired by Yuri!!! on Ice, M/M, Musicians, Past Relationship(s), Past life, Russia, Violinist Viktor, Young Viktor at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plistetskyy/pseuds/plistetskyy
Summary: He would see him at the Mariinsky on Saturday evenings, in his black tailcoat seated at a black grand piano. The Czar and Czarina sat quietly in their own booth above. Yuuri had never seen an audience so big. It almost hurt to breathe, but the man on stage set him in a trance like no other. He played Pyotr's concerto splendidly. He could see the composer himself in the front row, leaning forward with his eyes intently set on the hands of his student.Yuuri traveled across the globe to study under the Rubensteins. He never planned on stumbling across the precious gem known as Viktor Nikiforov.





	1. 1

Viktor grew up with his heart captured by music. It had him in its trance since he was the age of six. No one in his family quite understood that love he had for something you could only hear, after all there wasn't that much to it. Right? 

Dead wrong. 

The first time Viktor was able to set his hands on a piano he nearly cried. After that lesson he realized the backbreaking commitment he will need to have will practically govern his life, and a simple chromatic scale already seemed beyond difficult. Then the choice he made at eight years old changed his world, and changed him. 

Getting a lesson from Mrs. Fyodorovskaya was hard enough. Mr. Nikiforov was a blacksmith and his wife worked with a fabric company. Within their tiny home outside of Moscow on the river was seven people, and that was seven mouths to feed. Money was for food and basic necessities. 

"If Vitya wants to learn this silly music," his mama would say, "then he must work for them on his own." 

So when he wasn't in school or taking care of his little brother, the seven year old was spending his time as Mrs. Fyodorovskaya's personal servant. This was the only way to pay the woman back, so what else was he to do? 

- 

When Viktor turned eleven, he picked up the violin for the first time. There it was, laying untouched in Mrs. Fyodorovskaya's fancy parlor. When the grey haired woman wasn't looking, he gently picked it up with his tiny hands and carefully cradled the string instrument, as if it would break any second.

"Would you like to learn the violin, Vitya? I am sure it will come naturally to you," she smiled.

 And correct she was. Two years later, Viktor was playing in restaurants for the upper class Russians to dine along with. While his family saw him as an opportunity for the money they desperately needed, Mrs. Fyodorovskaya saw him as a gift from God himself. At thirteen, he was on a professional level and ready for the world to become his stage. Viktor was relentless and never missed an opportunity to be better. 

On a December's night in 1887, Viktor's mentor sat awake and paced around the music room of her home. What is the next step for her star pupil and how must he pursue it? There was the obstacle of his family, and her own capabilities. There's no one outside of Russia who would take a student so soon. There _has_  to be someone in Moscow who loves music the way Viktor does...

Mrs. Fyodorovskaya looks at the piano concerto score on the coffee table by her French armchair. Viktor hasn't dusted the furniture in a while, and there's already some grey hairs from her cat gathering upon its cover. 

Her frail finger picks up the score and gently shakes the dust off. It was a gift from a friend who she's also become a benefactor for, and recently completed his third symphony. Mr. Tchaikovsky has proven to be a hard worker and a dedicated composer already. Over tea they discussed his most recent performances for the royal family, his final days with the Rubensteins and- 

The musician drops the score from shock. The answer is right here, right in front of her! Pyotr will take Vitya with him to St. Petersburg, and there he will learn with the Rubensteins as well and achieve his moment of fame in front of the Imperial Family.  Her star will be given access to the world at last, and can finally leave this crumbling town. Mrs. Feodorovskaya immediately rushes to her desk and opens a bottle of ink. A letter must certainly be sent right away! 

- 

When Viktor met Mr. Tchaikovsky, the first thing he noticed was his elegance. There was a sort of glimmer in his eyes that revealed his fiery Russian soul, and it was one only Viktor could match. His family was of course reluctant to let him go, worried for their son but also but worried about a decrease in money. The boy was more than happy to get away from his town. This opportunity holds his entire future within it. 

Viktor's admiration of Tchaikovsky only grew as time went on. He was touched deeply by emotions and allowed himself to be vulnerable in his musical creations, whereas the Rubensteins revealed a more technical side of the piano. There is no doubt that this is where he's meant to be. 

Viktor kept the violin with him and fell more in love with his instruments every day. Pyotr would rise at seven, gently knock on his door and they would have a slice of halva and tea. The house always smelled like tea leaves to him, along with the aura of a melancholic Russian genius. Seeing Pyotr open up before the world on the piano cannot be described in words, but it's a certain chill that runs down Viktor's spine and leaves him in tears. All meaningful tears, he assures! 

When the blue eyed boy sits at the table he doesn't see Pyotr in his usual chair. Instead, a man he's never seen bustles hastily out of the apartment from upstairs, and Pyotr cusses angrily at him. He must have been another lover... 

It remains a known fact to many that Tchaikovsky identifies as homosexual. Most people condemned him for it, and Viktor knows how horribly it affects his mentor. The young boy never commented or made a judgement on Pyotr, however. Why cannot the man just be in love? He has graced the depressing scene of Imperial Russia with nothing but beauty, genius, and elegance. The least God can do for him is let him live in peace! 

Still, even with a family that hates him and a society that condemns him, Pyotr has not given up music. And every day with the rising sun, he remains steady for his student. 

At last the man himself arrives downstairs, still in pajamas. He greets Viktor with a nod and pat on the shoulder. 

"We will work on more of your violin today, Vitya. I may not know much, but it is in my best wishes for you to learn more. Your work has pleased me greatly," he smiles, sipping samovar tea. Viktor doesn't miss the sorrowful gleam in Pyotr's eyes, but he makes no comment. He smiles when his mentor lovingly pats his head instead. 

The two head to the nearby Mariinksy for studying, where Viktor can freely play on the grand piano and his mentor describes the challenge of being on stage. The first week with Pyotr has already gone by, yet the young boy has learned so much. Although still a child, it's more than obvious that Viktor will shine brightly in the world of classical music. 

\- - - 

Pyotr had never been the type of man to mold himself with society's ideal imagery. What would Viktor become if he watched someone mindlessly do what he is told? In the public eye, he remained the graceful gentleman everyone longs to see. He is the performer, the artist, the genius, 

_and the madman behind closed doors._

 

Character Analysis:

Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky: Russian composer of the Romantic Era, known for his ballets Swan Lake, Nutcracker, and Sleeping Beauty. He dealt with serious stress, due to mental illness and living as a gay man in Czarist Russia. Some evidence suggests he was blackmailed by the Czar into suicide for identifying as homosexual.

Anton and Nikolai Rubenstein: Russian pianists, brothers composers, and conductors  who founded the iconic St. Petersburg Conservatory. They were close friends and mentors to Tchaikovsky 

 


	2. 2

**Year 2**

The fifth symphony was his refuge and his cry for help. Viktor could do nothing but refill his ink jar and vodka.  

Pyotr was at last spotted with his valet Mr. Sofronov alone in the dark streets, and rumors have grown to the size of giants. Several men from Moscow have found it necessary to harass Viktor for this, but not a day went by where his beloved mentor protected him. These monsters accused the great Tchaikovsky of holding him captive, raping him over and over again and forcing the boy to be his sexual servant. Viktor would nearly faint. 

He would sit by the fire in the evenings, violin in hand as he watches the snow fall from a dark sky. The Russian winter is supposed to be his home, his comfort. Now, he only feels drowned in defeat. Everything seems to be straying violently off course, like the key change in his fifth's finale. Pyotr's life has turned into a whirlwind of accusations and loss. Everyone but his dear brother Modest, a few fellow musicians in danger and Viktor has turned him away for good. 

Viktor stands in the doorway with some fresh paper, two letters, and a refilled pot of ink. Hiding one eye behind his flowing hair, he sheepishly grins as he brings his mentor his supplies. 

"They're from Modya and Camille." 

"Thank you, Vitenka." He pats Viktor's shoulder lovingly. The violinist nods, and takes a seat on the floor by the fire. 

"Pyotr?" 

"Da?" 

"Can you tell me what the letters say?" 

His face is grim, but the man nods. 

\- - - 

"Brata,

 The dangers which you experience have now reached me. There is someone out there who now knows of Nikolai and I, that our relationship is more than student and teacher. I have done all I can to protect my love. Still, although I am open among friends I cannot allow him to be subject to danger. 

And now I know how you once felt when fear overrode love. Pyotr, I ask that you continue to take care of yourself. If you hear any rumors of Koila and I that are not among our companions, I ask you deny our love for our safety. We both know who is watching. 

Keep Viktor safe, and keep yourself safe from our mighty Czar. For once he sees the evil written all over your desires, you will perish at his hands.

Modest." 

Pytor's pale face has lost all color. His eyes are dim. Viktor rushes to his side and hugs him. 

"Will dyadya Modest and Koila be okay?" the young musician asks. 

"I'm sure of it. He is highly respected among other composers and writers. Koila is good for him, and I doubt he would act in a way that puts Modest in a suspicious light. If anything is to happen, they can stay with us." He sets his teacup down and stands. "Now, let us practice the violin concerto." 

Pyotr told Viktor about the story of his only violin concerto, and how he fell madly in love with Iosif Kotek. He joined forces with the fellow musician in Geneva while he was recovering from the depression that his disastrous marriage put him through. The composer described the man's beauty with such heartbreaking detail that it lit a want within Viktor to play in place of someone so seemingly magnificent. 

"Now when I wrote this concerto, my state of mind was at its worse. Anton and Nikolai have criticized this piece for how messily it's arranged, so I completely understand if you find it too difficult."  

Viktor was definitely nervous as he looked over the sheet music. Whatever was going on in Pyotr's soul did _not_  seem pleasant. Still, no matter how difficult this piece is, the young musician is going to try his best. 

"Don't worry about me, Papa, I know I can do this," he says. Over the past few months, a beautiful bond has grown between the two and Viktor has become family. Pyotr is raising him to tolerate the cruel world, and has insisted the boy can call him Papa. After all, Vitya's family hasn't exactly reached out. He's sent them countless letters, but the only thing that's returned have been Pyotr's small paychecks. As much as he wishes to dismiss them and tell the Nikiforovs to keep their money, he needs it to take care of the growing musician in the house. 

Viktor smiles at him, trying to get in first position with half his long hair in his face. Suddenly the young Russian sneezes, and snot flies out his nose and on his arm.

"Ah, prosti-"

"Don't worry about it, Vitenka. Wait right here." 

Pyotr gets up to fetch Mr. Alexei Sofronov- his valet and secret lover. He finds the man organizing quill pens and loose sheet music by the grand piano. 

"Alyosha, could you give me a handkerchief from that drawer?" 

"Yes, of course." 

"Thank you."

Before the composer can leave the room, he feels Alexei's hand grab his. 

"When you finish your work with your student, I'll be waiting in the bedroom," he whispers, creating an undeniably high sexual tension. Just as Pyotr opens his mouth to answer, Alexei leaves his side.

"Before any of that, I must prepare Viktor's bed," he leans into the private parlor, "Goodnight, Mister Vitenka!" 

"Nochi, Alyosha!" 

The man may make Pyotr flustered at inappropriate moments, but he is undeniably caring towards him and Viktor. The household would simply fall apart without him. 

"Sorry about the wait, Viki. Now blow your nose and clean yourself up, we must practice!" 

- 

Night has arrived and the house is quiet. Viktor sits up in bed, looking at the gentle snowfall reflected in the moon outside his window. He thinks about Modest and Nikolai. He thinks about Iosif and how Tchaikovsky's violin concerto practically illustrated the emotional trauma he was experiencing. 

And he cannot stop focusing on how his mentor fell in love while suffering greatly. Viktor wishes for a love that can pull him through nearly anything. As he leans back and begins to shut his eyes, a realization occurs.

Was he in love with Iosif, or did Pyotr realize that  _music_  is his true love? 

Viktor jumps from his bed and runs down the hall. He must present his mentor with this question, for this could reveal something to the both of them.  _'How powerful is that man's music?'_  he wonders to himself.  _'What lengths does he truly go to for creating this?'_

And as Viktor reached the door, he noticed two bodies were in the room instead of one. In the darkness he looked through a crack and saw Mr. Sofronov standing by Pyotr's bed. Both of the men had a mischievous gleam in their eyes, and as Mr. Sofronov began unbuttoning his blouse Viktor decided to look away. He tiptoed back to his own bed and hid beneath the covers, red in the cheeks. 

So the rumors are all true. Pyotr truly does love men, just like his brother. Viktor sees nothing wrong with this, but he knows this is seen as filth by Russia.

And though he does not know it now, the young musician will go through the same guilt and self-hatred that the world has forced upon Tchaikovsky.

\- - -

Tchaikovsky was in absolute agony while writing his 5th symphony. when i played the finale with my symphonic orchestra of last year, my conductor forced us to become one with his suffering. this truly allowed us to play it for all its worth. he asked us to dig deep into our own souls to find how it relates to our own struggles, and we informally dedicated the performance to Pyotr. 

Character anaylsis

Modest Tchaikovsky- Pyotr Tchaikovsky's younger brother who wrote the storyline for Queen of Spades, translated Shakespearean literature into Russian, and wrote librettos for operas of his brother and other Russian composers. he was also undeniably gay, and had a romantic relationship with Nikolai 

Nikolai Hermanonich Konradi- a deaf-mute boy Modest taught to read, write and speak. they were lovers who lived together 

Alexei Sofronov- Tchaikovsky's personal valet/servant. they had an ongoing romantic relationship which began in 1872 and lasted through the rest of pyotr's life. 

Isiof Kotek- violinist and pianist with whom pyotr wrote his violin concerto in D major for. the two had a romantic relationship while creating music together in Geneva. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello and welcome to a fanfiction ive had in my drafts since august :) idk if anyone here is a big fan of classical music, but tchaikovsky is my entire world. Im a dedicated musician who wanted to combine their 2 favorite things: the story of Tchaikovsky and Yuri on Ice. many of the events in relation to the composer (his suffering, gayness, and romantic partners) are completely real. Yes, the guy who wrote the nutcracker was also sad n gay like many of us lol. at the end of the chapter i will provide info for the characters i bring in. keep in mind this is a fanfic so not everything will be 100% accurate! please comment and let me know if you enjoy this first chapter. ^-^.  
> PS- Mrs Feodorovskaya is an original character.


End file.
